


Where from here?

by BlairExtraordinaire



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Knights of the Fallen Empire Spoilers, Miraluka, jedi knight story spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairExtraordinaire/pseuds/BlairExtraordinaire
Summary: Jedi Master Sarluss worries about her relationship with Lord Scourge. He assures her he's not going anywhere. But a message from Darth Marr may change things.





	Where from here?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after a fic I'm still working on, detailing the beginning of the JK/Scourge relationship. Long story short, Scourge confessed his feelings before Corellia, and, much to his surprise, she reciprocated.

“It is foolish to carry on this charade much longer.”  
Sarluss rolled over in the bed they were currently sharing, her red hair mussed, and her mask lying on the bedside table. “Which charade would that be, Scourge?”  
“Surely the rest have put together their assumptions about us, especially after the amount of time we spent alone on Yavin IV.” Since the disaster at Ziost, Sarluss had conceded to his suggestions that they just spend the night her he quarters rather than meet surreptitiously in dark corners around the ship.  
Sarluss propped herself up on one elbow absently covering her naked body with the sheet. “Just what would we reveal to them?”  
“That we are romantically involved.”  
“You want to tell everyone that I’ve gone against the Jedi Code with a former Sith Lord? Scourge, are you out of your mind?”  
“I am still a Sith Lord. And I tire of sneaking around like there is a great shame about what we have done.” He raised an eyebrow, “Are you ashamed?”  
She sat up, pulling her knees to her chest, “I don’t know. Shame leads to doubt and is rooted in fear. I am conflicted about the implications this may have.”  
“You fear that you will be rejected by your order.”  
“Yes, but that wasn’t my first concern.” She turned her face towards him. Most people would be distressed by her lack of eyes, but Scourge was more made uneasy about the way she was looking at him, into him through the Force.  
“What was your first concern, then?”  
“To what end do we reveal out involvement? For what purpose? What I’m asking is- where do we go from here?”  
“You want to know how this liaison will continue with others’ knowledge.”  
“I want to know if we have goals together. We’ve grown closer in the last few months, but I wonder sometimes, where we’re going.”  
“You wonder if this is just a ploy to get you to turn to the dark side?”  
She stiffened a moment, then laughed, “I would have sensed your intentions.” Her face fell, “If people knew, it means I would have to face the truth of the situation.”  
“What truth is that?”  
She paused, “That I would like to continue our…” she gestured around the bedroom, “this, after we defeat the Emperor. That for once I have someone I care about and can’t imagine living without. Someone I love.”  
Scourge sat up in bed and pulled her into his massive arms. At first he thought she was laughing, but the sounds coming from her were not sounds of amusement. Though there were no tears, she was crying. He ran one hand up and down her back making small sounds of comfort. Once, she let out a sob, and shuddered.  
“Is that such a terrible thing, Jedi?” he whispered into her hair.  
“For the first time in a long time, I’m frightened of the future. What happens if we’re found out? What happens if I’m cast from the Order? We still have to defeat the Emperor, wherever he is, and then there’s the war…”Her breathing grew erratic.  
“Breathe, Sarluss, the galaxy’s problems do not hinge on our relationship. We will confront these problems as they come. Fortune telling does you no good, nor does making every perceived failure a cataclysm.” He held her tightly. “I love you, little Jedi. And I will follow you to the ends of the galaxy if you will have me by your side.” He made a wry face, “You united Imperial and Republic forces on Yavin to defeat Revan, something the Emperor himself could not do.”  
“But it was only part of Revan.”  
“The accomplishment is still unprecedented.”  
Sarluss bit her lip, the remains of her purple lip-stain faded by kisses from the previous night. She searched for a way to negate or undermine her accomplishment. Scourge, sensing her cyclical thinking, changed the subject.  
“I think I heard your holo go off while you were asleep, it was Darth Marr.”  
“Marr? Why is he calling me?” She wrapped herself in a robe and sat on the edge of the bed, turning on her personal holocommunicator. The message light blinked. She played back the message.  
The blue representation of the Dark Council member flickered together, “Battlemaster. I have found him.” A set of coordinates were attached, an area of space Sarluss was unfamiliar with.  
“I guess I should see what he has to say.”  
“It could be a trap.”  
“I think Marr is above traps at this point. If he has found the Emperor, it’s vital we rendezvous with him.” She got up and threw on light pants and a set of worn-in Jedi robes.  
“These coordinates aren’t far. We’ll talk after I meet with Darth Marr.”

_Five Years Later_

Sarluss was meditating in her quarters on Odessen when she felt a prickle on the back of her neck. She turned to see if it was Theron or Lana walking down the hall to talk to her, but the lower levels of the base were quiet since the battle over Odessen. People were still celebrating their victories, and they had every right to. Through the repeated betrayals, the Alliance had come out on top against the Eternal Fleet and Arcann.  
She got up and went into the war room where Lana was scanning maps and conferring with Major Jorgan, and Koth and Theron were in a corner talking quietly.  
Jorgan noticed her first, saluting smartly, “Commander on deck,”  
She smiled, nodding, “At ease, Major.” She turned to Lana, “Are we expecting new recruits arriving today?”  
“As a matter of fact, we are. A group of young Sith just finished their orientation and were sent to Sana-Rae this morning. Would you like to check on them?”  
“Anyone I know?” she asked, out of routine rather than any hope she would find her missing companions.  
“I don’t imagine you left many Sith Lords behind in your early career, Commander.”  
Theron peeled away from his conversation with Koth, “Lana, that was a cheap shot.”  
“Sorry, Commander, for some reason, I’m feeling uneasy today.”  
“You’re not the only one, Lana.” She turned to go up the elevator, “And as a matter of fact, I left behind a few Sith Lords. One of them even became a Jedi.” She pushed the button to take her to the upper level and the elevator lifted her out of sight.  
The prickle at the back of her neck continued into a dull pressure at the base of her skull, a sensation she had only rarely felt, usually in the presence of ancient Sith sorcery, like on Yavin or Oricon. She pushed against it, trying to locate the source.  
A shuttle landed on one of the pads in front of her, and the pressure became like a tow rope pulling her. She paced the length of the base’s overlook, waiting for the tug again. A tall man in black exited the shuttle, his hood drawn up. Another one of the Sith that Lana had mentioned. This one was clearly a master of the dark side, as he wore the darkness like an inky cloak rather than an oppressive weight.  
Her mouth went dry as he began his descent down the grated exit ramp. It couldn’t be…  
She walked slowly, then ran, the stopped abruptly. The hooded figure looked up into her face, an astonished look mirroring her own.  
Lord Scourge looked older, a few lines creasing his brow and at the outside of his eyes. His red eyes were unreadable as he stared at her. “Jedi.” He breathed. “Sarluss. I thought you died with Marr. The explosion.” He stopped, at a loss for words.  
“You look older,” she said, a note of confusion in her voice, “I thought…”  
“A story for another time.” He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, his large gloved hand reaching out imperceptibly, “What happened?”  
“A long story for another time,” she said. They stood in silence, drinking in each other’s presence. After a moment, Sarluss became acutely aware of the strange looks she was receiving form Alliance members on the open causeway of the Odessen base. “I should introduce you to the others,” she said quietly.  
“I’ve heard a great deal about this Alliance,” Scourge said, his eyes still unreadable, “I was most impressed. It exceeds the Coalition on Yavin by at least tenfold. I’ll be interested to meet this ‘Outlander’ who defeated Zakuul’s Emperor.”  
“You’ve met her.” She said, turning her face to meet his, “They call me ‘The Outlander’ in Zakuul, but here I’m just ‘Commander’.”  
A proud smile crossed the Sith Lord’s face, “I should have known.”


End file.
